


Selfish

by Laurestine



Series: Spiral [3]
Category: None - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: Breakups, Other, Sadness, Soul search
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurestine/pseuds/Laurestine
Summary: As selfish as I thought I wasI was actually truly selflessThe one time I was truthfully selfishI thought for myselfAnd cut you out
Relationships: Heart Breaking - Relationship
Series: Spiral [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550530
Kudos: 1





	Selfish

To the one who taught me how to love:

I used to think i'm perfectly fine the way i am  
An imperfect perfection that i accept  
As the years go by, and grew older  
I realise I'm not fine the way I am  
Society has its rules and I lost myself to become "Normal"

Then I met you,who tells me i'm beautiful and fine the way I am  
I came to love you and learnt to love myself through you  
I started loving myself and taking better care

Years go by and I realised how anxious I was getting  
About the future, about finance, about our lives together  
My source of comfort has now become my source of stress  
Refusing to talk about the uncertain

Falling in so deep, it was cycling around me  
You taught me how to love myself  
How ironic it is  
In the process of loving and caring for myself  
I had to cut you out   
You who began to be toxicity in my life  
You who taught me how to love myself

Thank you for teaching me how to love  
Thank you for teaching me how to care for myself  
Im sorry I couldn't care for you in the mist of caring for myself  
I'm sorry for leaving the you who build me up  
Goodbye


End file.
